


Insert Coin(s) to Continue

by Shamaru



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2231034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamaru/pseuds/Shamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows if you die outside your own game you don't regenerate. Ever. GAME OVER.</p>
<p>Why did they always leave out the part that came after GAME OVER? </p>
<p>Why did they never talk about CONTINUE?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Coin(s) to Continue

Turbo groaned as the feeling of being burned alive finally ended. His eyes opened to find absolutely nothing around- pitch black nothingness apart from a dull red glow coming from above. The one bit of light was regarded with a sigh and the ex-racer tilted his head back to look up at possibly the last thing he would ever see. Looming above his head was exactly what he thought. Two letters, blazing bright red, told him everything in their extreme simplicity.

GAME OVER

He wouldn’t say he was surprised in the least. Nothing could have survived a dip in the broiling cola from Diet Cola Mountain. Not even the most powerful virus. Funny thing was if he had actually been in control of his own body he was sure he wouldn’t have flown into the beacon and landed himself here. It was all that cybug’s fault. The only thing he got out of the whole thing was knowing the cybug must have been destroyed on impact, explaining why he had come to alone. Not that that was a huge prize or anything.

The problem now was the looming threat of the words hanging above his head. Already he could feel a sort of tugging at his code. Moments later a red pixel dislodged itself from his shoe and floated away into the nothingness. Turbo swallowed hard and looked back up to the sign above his head, beginning to panic slightly as another pixel floated away from him.

“C’mon, c’mon…” 

A few more pixels were gone and Turbo began to shake. He repeated himself over and over in a mantra, practically begging the sign above to change. When it finally did change, becoming a still red INSERT COIN(S) TO CONTINUE followed by a 10 that slowly began to count down, the ex-racer had lost an entire shoe and pixels were rapidly peeling off the other. Turbo couldn’t care much as his hand dove into one of his pockets and he searched his inventory furiously, shouting in triumph as his fingers closed around a smooth object.

Quickly he pulled the small coin into the open and flung it into the air, aiming at the changed words above his head. The coin struck its target and dissolved in a burst of binary code, but to Turbo’s horror the countdown continued and a number appeared after the first words: 2.   
His hands dove back into his pockets and sweat began to bead on his forehead as he searched, hoping he had the extra two coins needed for the sign. The countdown had been reduced to 5 by the time the second coin was offered up and Turbo frantically clawed through his inventory for the final coin.

4

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!”

3

“Oh code! I know there’s gotta be another one in here somewhere!”

2

“Nonononononono!”

1

“A-ha!”

At the last possible moment Turbo’s hand closed around another coin and he whipped it out and threw it at the sign above his head with everything he had. 

The countdown stopped as the third coin was dissolved and the red words disappeared, the nothingness swallowing Turbo up in heavy darkness. For a moment the avatar began to think that, maybe, he had just missed the deadline with that last coin. The thought terrified him. However, after another few minutes ticked by, the darkness around him began to light up with a faint blue color. A smile tugged at Turbo’s lips and the ex-racer began to laugh despite the desperation he was still feeling. It was the same color blue as the lines of code running through a code vault- the color of life for every avatar.

Slowly every one of the avatar’s pixels began to peel from his body, though instead of floating off into the nothingness they all began swirling around themselves in a whirlwind of bright blue. Turbo felt the fear of fading away melt off and closed his eyes as the rest of his form dissolved into pixels and continued to swirl. Then, in a single moment, every pixel of what used to be Turbo vanished.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole idea for this came to me while I was daydreaming and I hope it seems as interesting to you readers as it did to me.
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


End file.
